


Best Friend's Brother

by kfender2300



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety Disorder, Anxious!Ryan, Background Jen Ruggirello, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Everyone Is Gay, I'm Sorry, Insomnia, Light Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, Nerd Shane Madej, OOC, Oblivious Shane Madej, Pining Ryan Bergara, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, artistic ryan, older brother, shy ryan bergara, theatre kid shane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kfender2300/pseuds/kfender2300
Summary: a story where ryan bergara is best friend's with scott madej, which is tragic because his attractive younger brother, shane was off-limits.ryan is anxious and doesn't sleep very much, shane is a cute blushy boy. shane is younger than ryan in this... you know for the story line, sorry!





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic sorry if it's no good.  
> please leave me some feedback, I have a lot of ideas!!!!
> 
> I love reading fics and I am going to a new college to be an english major in the fall.  
> hopefully it will get better with time!  
> thanks for reading :) leave me title ideas  
> I love gay  
> i hate capital letters but i'm trying to get back into the habit of using them cuz u know... school.  
> i'm so sorry if this is bad ugh i'm so nervous  
> also!!! I'm writing this in reference to my own anxiety, so i hope this accurately depicts it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but this is the beginning of a new plot that I love and would want to read personally. Chapters will be longer in the future, sorry if you read the other chapter ahhahahahah
> 
> i'm definitely going to use the chapter I already wrote in the future. I just wrote that without a plot and now I have one! cool okay thanks for reading!! pls leave feedback in the comments im begging!!! hopefully these chapters will be longer and include more dialogue and written better soon.   
> love u

Ryan Bergara met Scott Madej in his freshman year at a new high school. He was a quiet boy, rarely noticed by his peers due to his shy nature and his tragic height. He was extremely lost on his first day and happened to run into the tallest person he had ever seen, Scott. He showed him where all his classes were and told him to sit with him at lunch later that day, neither of the boys knew that would make a friendship that would last for years but this isn't the story I wanted to tell. I want to tell the story of a 16-year-old boy named Shane who couldn't quite figure out the correct amount of time that staring was considered normal and an 18-year-old Ryan who didn't want to mess up the best friendship he has ever received.  
Shane sucks in his breath as the timid boy walks by with his brother in tow. He was playing with the hem of his shirt with one hand and pulling at his hair with the other. He was the most attractive boy Shane had ever seen by far but he was "off limits" to him, what a bunch of bullshit. As soon as Ryan befriended Scott, he was automatically off-limits and it was quite the shame because he really can't get over this boy. He always goes out of his way to be nice to him, Shane just needs Ryan to tell him that he hates him or that he hates cats or something equally evil, then he could get over Ryan. Of course, Ryan would never say it, even if it was true. He was too nice to everyone.  
Shane thanked whatever God might be out there for a brief moment when the summer heat caused Ryan to pull his sweater from over his head, exposing part of his torso in the process. The thoughts Shane was having right now were unholy to say the least. Steven chuckled when his eyes finally land on what Shane was indefinitely staring at, "Still hung up on that Ryan kid?"  
Shane, not listening to his best friend as usual blushed madly when Ryan meets his eyes and waves from across the cafeteria, his smile just as bright from the other side of the room. He quickly looks away before his brother can see who Ryan waved to and averted his eyes to Steven, "Unfortunately, yes." he huffs out. Which caused Steven’s laughter to grow louder, “Fuck off, Steven!” he exclaimed putting his blushing face in his hands.

From across the cafeteria, Ryan was watching intently. He seemed to be blushing at something that boy was saying and Ryan was becoming slightly jealous the longer he stared at the two. He tries to distract himself in the seconds that Steven is pinching Shane’s blushing cheek but he couldn't seem to look away from the two. That could be him but at the same time, it can't be him because he had promised his best friend he wouldn't even think about his brother. Of course, Scott’s younger brother was in his primary thoughts but Scott didn't need to know that. "Earth to Ryan.” Zack said, waving his hands in front of his face. He turned his head to face him with a small smile, a way to tell him he was now listening and totally not thinking about his younger brother.  
"You still coming over tonight, right?" he asked hopefully and Ryan nodded his head with a bigger smile. Ryan was at the Madej’s house more often than he was at his own house but tonight was more important than the other days because it’s movie night!  
After the last bell rung and the three boys found themselves getting into Scott’s car. Ryan was staring intently at the boy who was just hugging Shane, He was agitated as hell but still didn't say anything. He didn't say a lot of things but this by far was probably one of the best things he's kept in his mind. He was thinking of how that definitely should be him and he was definitely jealous of the other boy who had their hands wrapped around Shane’s waist. The two were still hugging and Scott was impatient and quite frankly, tired of waiting. The sound of the horn made the two jump apart and made Ryan break out of his trance and jump in the passenger seat. Shane was laughing at Steven’s facial expression before he started to walk closer to the car, shouting something over his shoulder that Ryan couldn't hear. Ryan looked away as quick as possible when he looked straight into Shane’s eyes, He had wondered if Shane could feel him staring at him earlier.  
Ryan was waiting, that's pretty much how he spends his time anyways. He was always waiting for a lot of things.

Ryan waits for his parents to speak to him again.  
He waits for his grades to get better.  
He waits for everyone to leave the locker room before he changes.  
He waits for Shane to suddenly become interested in him.

Right now, he was waiting in the car, deep in thought, for Scott and Shane to decide on snacks. The sound of the radio was agitating his nerves more and more the longer he waited. The brothers had decided to choose the movie and snacks without him and refused to tell him until it was movie time. Ryan had only spoken to Shane when Scott asked him to or when they made torturous small talk, he was awkwardly quiet around him. It was painfully awkward, but what was he supposed to say? Ryan didn't know how to talk to him without accidentally calling him pretty, he didn't trust himself. Ryan was still the same shy boy from his freshman year. Now he was not only a shy boy, he was a shy boy with high anxiety levels and a secret to keep. Shane opened the car door, startling Ryan again and for the second time today, he jumped in his seat. Shane looked at him with a smirk resting on his face which made him feel even more anxious than before, Scott came stumbling after him with a goofy grin on his face and the snacks secured. As soon as Scott got into the car, he pulled out a strange package, goofy grin still in place. What the hell did Ryan get himself into this time? Ryan turned the box over in his hands reading the labels and he tried to imagine what it would look like. He smiled widely at the boys, It was fucking hair chalk.  
Turns out, hair chalk was an intimate encounter that Ryan did not want to experience in front of his best friend. He was nervous, but honestly when is he not nervous? Their bodies were only slightly touching but it still made Ryan’s mind swirl and his cheeks gain a little color with their close proximity. Shane was so tall, he was effortlessly coloring Ryan’s hair a hot pink with a delightful smile on his face. Ryan felt like he was a school girl with a crush which only increased his blush as he could now smell his cologne.  
What the hell Ryan, keep it together.  
Scott’s brother remember? Off limits.  
He already told you this a million times.  
His best friend had stopped talking moments before just staring at the two. "You know, this doesn't exactly help with the gay rumors now that I think about it,” Ryan said jokingly already bracing himself for the horrible gay jokes that he's grown familiar with since he came out to Scott.   
His smile met his eyes and he laughed lightly before speaking up, "They aren't rumors if it's true, Ryan.” He laughed the best he could with Shane’s fingers now running through his hair at a much faster pace as he cleared his throat loudly, He says nothing. Three nerve-wracking minutes later, Shane pulled his hands from his hair and Ryan let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, "Alright, who’s next assholes?” Scott was next, his hair becoming a bright green. It looked fucking ridiculous. Scott was coloring Shane’s hair an amazing purple, and Ryan couldn’t help but to wish he was on his tip-toes trying to reach his hair. He would probably lean down for him to color it, but the idea made him smile. 

Moments later, the three boys sat on the couch with terribly colored hair and The Blair Witch Project starting in the background of their pointless conversations. Days like this were Ryan’s favorite, despite his tired eyes begging to close, they marathoned horror movies back to back, the brothers hysterically laughing at Ryan’s fear of absolutely everything. Ryan kept rubbing his eyes, when was the last time he actually slept again? He couldn’t remember, and judging by Shane’s expression, It was noticeable. He was tired, but he knew he couldn’t sleep. It really just wasn’t that easy. His thoughts consumed him every time he began to sleep, so he didn’t. Coffee was his second best friend. The other two boys seemed to share the same tiredness, both trickling out of the room saying their goodbyes. And not to be pathetic or anything, but sleepy Shane is fucking adorable. Ryan laid there for hours just staring into the dark ceiling, Shane was probably sleeping by now. What a day, he thought smiling into the nothingness of the room. He could deal with this, he could never have Shane but movie nights were the best he could get. It made his heart ache, but he tried not to think about it too much. This is the closest he could get and that had to be okay.


	2. omg im so excited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for changing it already, i just have so many ideas and this could work for what i want to do. i’ll explain more when my next chapter comes out.

OKAY SO BARE WITH ME BUT I GOT A PERFECT IDEA NOW AND I NEED TO REWRITE THIS BUT WITH A DIFFERENT CHARACTER INVOLVED! WHOLE NEW PLOT LMAO IM SO IMPULSIVE 

thats all thanks if u are reading this 

will be back soon 

literally will make the changes today when i get home from the beach... so like 4 or 5 hours 

all hail the watcher or something


End file.
